


Aïda

by aureliu_s



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, SORRY I MAKE A SHIT TON OF OCS, Slow Burn, debating a romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/pseuds/aureliu_s
Summary: I just basically binged the whole three seasons of The Borgias (showtime not Netflix version)and may I say Ascanio Sforza has taken my heart, the bastard. NATURALLY I began thinking about creating a character to place in this time period where so many crazy things are happening. SORRY I ALWAYS MAKE OCS. ;-; I've tried hard not to but anyway. Here she is: Aida Fausti. A lesser noblewoman, but a handy spy for our man Sforza.





	Aïda

"Are you drunk, Cardinal?"   
He turned, albeit slowly, and with squinting eyes scanned the hall.   
"No," he said finally to the woman approaching him. "Perhaps the slightest bit."   
"Well. With the way that play is progressing, I should hope God is busying himself with other things tonight." Ascanio laughed, a true rarity for him. Later he could blame the alcohol.   
"As you have been, I presume." He said through slurred dialect, leaning against a pillar. She nodded, green eyes examining his face. 

  
"I have, per your request, Cardinal. You are smart to assume your many cousins would use this night of celebration to plot and scheme."    
He nodded and pressed a hand to his forehead, groaning quietly. He may be drunk, but the amusement in her eyes overpowered the wine in his stomach. A wide, stupid smile broke his lips. "But I found no evidence of such scheming. Besides the look of displeasure on your cousin's face," she mumbled, smoothing her dress. "Does he always look so displeased?"   
"Mh. I believe that is his normal countenance, m'lady." Ascanio glanced back to Giovanni, looking pissed beyond God's wildest dreams. "If we aren't careful, one of these Borgias may fall on a candlestick by night's end." Another laugh erupted from him and he slid a hand through his curls, only proceeding in dishelving them further.   
"You are drunk, Ascanio Sforza." She said at last, in a witty, final tone. But there was a smile on her lips. This was the first time she'd said his name in full. 

  
"It would appear so, m'lady." He grumbled, grinning dumbly. So much emotion he'd never convey in the next year as he did within five minutes. She held his gaze for a moment before giving a tiny nod of her head.   
"Sleep well, Cardinal."   
He snorted.   
"No rest for the wicked, m'lady."   
"Are we wicked now, Ascanio Sforza?" She called over her shoulder. He gave a lazy shrug.   
"It would appear just so, Aïda Fausti."


End file.
